


Safe & Secure

by erzaascarlet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Humanity's Strongest, Mentions of Blood, Only very minor spoilers, Romance, Safety, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: On a mission visiting the outside Levi and his group stumble upon something nobody ever thought they’d see, something they’d thought was just made up in the imaginations of others.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Safe & Secure

The outside world. Way beyond the walls. That was where they could go now, they could finally explore the world they were deprived of seeing and admiring. The new sights were a sight to behold, the freshness that wasn’t plastered in the death of innocent people turned into killing humanoids against their wills, it felt like a breath of fresh air, seeing everything new. Experiencing it all.

This was especially the feeling of humanities strongest, Levi Ackerman, this was a dream, to explore and see the world. He was on a mission, checking out the woods far from the walls, they’d never been so far out before. Levi had enlisted his squad to help him with the mission, to have people watching his back, it felt better then being alone, but he’d never admit it.

As they ride their horses through the plains, scattered with overtowering trees randomly placed around. The greenery stretching for miles, everyone still on alert for titans, just in case, their anxiety through the roof as soon as they stepped out from the comforts of the walls. Levi couldn’t afford to lose more comrades and soldiers at the expense of carelessness, especially his own carelessness

“Titan!” Jean shouts from the back, “to the left!” He continues, his voice raised so the whole group could hear, the horses stop with a pull of their reins, looking over in the direction of one individual titan, not having spotted them yet.

A ‘tch’ leaves the raven haired mans lipstick he stands up on the horses back, using his ODMG and grappling towards the humanoid, slashing the nape of his neck with ease, blood spurting out like a waterfall as it falls to the ground, crimson coating the plains like a blanket, steam spiralling into the air as Levi lands on his feet beside it, walking over to his horse and the group with a the same stoic face as usual. 

“There’s been barely any sighting of titan’s recently” Armin speaks up as they start riding again.

“Let’s hope it stays that way” Levi says gruffly, ahead of the rest of the group as the others look between each other, Armin swallowing thickly.

They come to another halt after a while, looking up at the entrance of the forest, “be prepared and ready for anything” Levi calls over his shoulder, hand on his gear, ready to strike anything that gets in his way.

Making their way into the forest, the trees all clumped together, like giants compared to the group of people riding through on their horses, quietly. Everyone was on edge, even the usual stoic, raven haired man was.

A sudden scream pierces through the air of the forest, everyone’s eyes widen and the horses stop again, “what the fuck was that?” Jean asked, panic lacing his voices as he looks between the team, everyone having the same expression on their face.

Even Levi’s was slightly different from his usual stoic mask, “we’ll check it out, there shouldn’t be any people around here so it could be a titan shifter like Eren. Jean, Sasha and Connie, you go west. Mikasa, Armin and Eren go East, and I’ll go North” Levi declares to the group, getting ready to ride off on his own, making sure his gear is still working in case things go badly.

“Wait Levi, don’t you want someone to go with you?” Eren asks as the two groups start to head off, looking back at Levi and Eren.

“No, I’m fine on my own” he reassures the green eyed boy, pulling on the reins the horse runs towards the north of the forest, a sigh escaping Eren’s lips as he watches the captain sprint off on top of the horse. Riding himself back over to his little group.

Levi slows down once he knows he’s alone, glancing around his surroundings, on alert but admiring the view, it looked magical, the colours all vibrant, bugs and animals scattering around in the shadows, a crystal lake flowing straight through the forest, stopping beside it he climb off and looks around as his horse drinks from the lake.

Listening out closely, he catches a whimper from behind some bushes, keeping his breathing steady. Slowly approaching and unsheathing his sword, holding it out in front of him, Levi holds his breath as his eyes are trained on the bush, swallowing thickly, his Adam’s apple bopping with the hard swallow.

Brushing away the branches forcefully, ready to slash his blade down on the supposed threat, a scream piercing the air as the long white haired woman cowers away from him.

Levi looks at her with wide eyes, his gear inches away from slashing down on her, breathing heavily as he looks at her, dropping his gear to the floor in shock, stood frozen in the same place.

Long, pointed ears show through her white hair. Wings sprout out from the woman’s back, translucent and glimmering in the sunlight, there’s multiple tears in her glimmering wings, blood scattering her body, a contrast to her pale form, her arms hugging herself, trying to shield herself from the world and protect herself from the harmful world.

“Please don’t hurt me” she sobs, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, making her blue eyes shine as she looks at him, fear and panic swirling in her orbs, but her voice sounded angelic to his ears.

“I won’t” he tells her, trying not to have his stern voice on as usual, crouching down to her level as she cowers backwards, covering her head with her hands as if he was going to lash out at her.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, I can help you though” he says, trying to make his voice as soft as possible as to not startle her more, knowing what it’s like to feel this scared, he felt the same in the underground as a boy.

Her gaze slowly lifts up, her bright blue eyes meetings his stormy grey ones, “I can take you back to the infirmary inside the walls to get you healed, you’ll be more safer there then you are out here in the open” he continues, holding his hand out for the fragile dainty woman, wanting to help her.

She shakes her head, “no, you humans are monsters” she whimpers, trying to stay far away from him, as if she was trying to crawl  
into the tree, he tensed slightly at her statement.

“Were not monsters, why do you think that?” He asks, staying crouched beside her, taking in her beaten and bruised forms, blood coating her body, wondering what happened to the woman.

“The big ones, the giant humans” she mumbles, tears rolling down her cheeks again, “they killed my whole family and did this to me, my home is gone” her voice cracks, causing a sob to escape, trying to stay as far away as possible from him.

He sighs slightly at the realisation, “we aren’t those, they’re called titans, they’ve killed so many of us, we’ve lost families, comrades and friends, but you see these wings?” He asks and shows her the sign on his green cloak.

She nods slightly and gazes at it, “it means wings of freedom, me and my comrades fight for the freedom of humanity against the titans, we’re working to eradicate them so no more people are killed, which also means your type, and the other human like innocent creatures” he sighs again, “we aren’t the titans, well a few are, but that’s a whole different story” he grumbles at the annoyance of the thought of Eren.

She hesitates before her small hand is placed in his large calloused ones and he helps her up, her body felt feather like as he helped her. Wincing, she stumbles into him, not realising how weak she was until now, and how badly her wounds had affected her.

Levi wraps his arms around her, holding her up and leading her over to his horse, holding her by her waist, below the huge gash that gushes with blood, she looks at it in awe, running her hand over its jet black hair, that Levi himself tended too. She glances over at him nervously, still not one hundred percent sure about this and if she can trust her.

“There’s no need to be afraid” he grunts and walks over to her again, her fragile body stiffening as he gets closer at her next thought.

“But my wings, my ears, they’ll put me into a lab” she mumbles and wipes her eyes, “I can’t go” she says quietly again, “they won’t stop till they kill me”

Levi pulls off his cloak and delicately places it over her shoulders, “I’ll keep you safe” he tells her, promising in a way. He felt a pull to the woman, somehow smaller then him, like the world was pushing them together by the cosmic, but he was ignoring it.

“Thank you” she says quietly and looks away from him. Levi stands there, awe struck at her beauty, finally focussing on it for the first time since seeing her. 

He helps her mount the horse as he climbs on behind her, pulling her hood up for her to hide her ears, placing his arms around her and grabbing the reins, starting the horse up again.

“What are you?” He asks her as they ride back towards the entrance, hoping the rest of his groups there, waiting so they can go straight back and she can get treated.

“I urm” she stutters slightly, wincing from the pain in her side, “I’m a fairy” she tells him, keeping her gaze down on my fingers. “There’s a lot of us, a lot of different types of creatures not just fairies, we usually stay hidden from humans because of the past, before the things you called titans were even a thing” she informs him.

He nods, not saying anymore but internally being shocked, only ever having thought stuff like that was in the books, the mythical tales, but here he was with one in front of him, getting to see one up close. 

“Just stay awake, you’re in bad shape” Levi tells her as he sees his group in the distance, riding over to them, quickly, genuinely worried for the fairy in his arms.

“But I’m tired” she frowns and glances over at her shoulder at him, the loss of blood making her drowsy and her bright eyes droopy.

“Eren, pass me your cloak” Levi says bluntly when they get to the group again. Eren looks at him confused and the rest of the group staring at the woman in front of him, just as confused as Eren.

Nonetheless, he shrugs off his cloak quickly and hands it too him, Levi snatches it from him and presses it against the woman’s side as she whimpers in pain, “we need to get back quickly” he tells them all, a stern look on his face.

—————————

Levi watches the woman peacefully sleep in a cot in the infirmary he made sure only Hange worked on her, having seen her wings, he instantly regretted that as the crazy scientist squealed and nearly blew his eardrums out. But they were the only person who could help the injured fairy that he trusted, so it’d have to do.

He scowled them and made sure to let Hange know that the fairy was off limits for the lab and their crazy experiments, but the fairy did need to be treated so he watched over them as they treated the woman’s wounds, and now she was passed out on the bed, recovering slowly.

He watched over her, having promised to look after her when he saved her, he took that seriously and he was going to keep that promise. He was going to keep her safe in and out of the walls from now on.

———————— 

It had been a few weeks since the fairy woke up, Levi had found out her name, Celestria, she’d told him many stories of her adventures and beyond the walls, the various things about the world that they’d never known about, and of course this was amazing for Hange as they jotted down everything Celestria was saying, wanting to know every little detail, he’d hear Hange squeal when a new piece of information was announced from the recovering girl, this was one of the best days for the crazy scientist.

She was also now joined to the hip with Levi, she went everywhere with him, unless she was sleeping which was usually the other side of his bed, he didn’t mind though, he got to watch over her and keep her safe, his insomnia kept him up most nights anyways so he’d lay beside her as she snores softly, peaceful and beautiful.

Right now however, he was slouched over his desk, working on reports, squinting his eyes at the tiny handwriting, slowly getting a headache and rubbing his temples. The fairy was sat on his couch, tending to her wings again delicately, they were slowly healing, along with the rest of her body, the titan had done some work on her, but she’ll be okay, Levi knew that. The only people that knew of her was his group that he was with when he found her and Hange, this kept her safe and close to him, he knew it’d get out eventually and he knew he would make sure no harm came to the fairy, she’d always be by his side till she wanted to leave, not at someone else’s will.

“Want me to re bandage them for you?” He asks and looks up at her, seeing her struggling to wrap the whole thing around the delicate wings as it needed to go all the way to her back which was out of reach.

She smiles shyly and nods, causing a small wave of feeling course through his stomach which he tries to push down again. He didn’t want to push anything on the girl after what she’d been through, he’d wait for a sign, he’d wait for her to be ready, no matter how long that takes.

Levi gets up and walks over to her, standing behind the couch with bandages in his hand, his fingertips brushing softly over the glimmering wings, the woman shivering slightly under his touch. They never failed to amaze him and entice him, when they lay in bed together and she’d have his back to him he’d run his fingers over her wings, soothing her, and eliciting small hums from her which sounded like music to his ears. It helped her sleep at night, plagued with the nightmares of the day her life crumbled before her, the way her parents blood scattered across the land, calling out for their daughter, it made it easier for her to sleep beside the man, she knew beside him the titans will never get her, between the four walls of his room, she knew he’d never let anything get to her. Levi also found that rolling the tip of her ear between his thumb and finger caused her eyes to flutter close and her lips to form the shape of an ‘o’, she ended up telling him how heavenly it feels, flushing red as she spoke.

He found himself falling for little things she did, like when her wings would flutter slightly, reaching for the top shelf to get what she need to retrieve, she wouldn’t strain herself though. Or when he’d sneak food to his room with the help of his group and Hange and her eyes would light up at the sight of the raven haired man bringing her food. Also, when she’d see him slouched over at night at his desk, working hard on the reports, the white haired fairy would stand behind him and massage his shoulders, causing him to stop his work and groan softly at the feeling of the knots untying in his shoulders.

A smile smile makes it way onto his face for a split second as he thinks about the last few weeks. He starts bandaging them carefully, he was always delicate with her, unlike everyone else. He treated her like she was a the most delicate thing in the world, which was even new to Levi himself. 

He admired them as he covered them, mesmerised by the way they looked different vibrant colours whilst in the sunlight. “You’re healing good, where do you think you’ll go once you’re healed properly?” Levi asks her, continuing being delicate with her wings, even though he felt a hit to his heart, thinking she’ll leave him once she’s better, he had to not let it get to him.

“I don’t know, I’m not welcomed anywhere anymore, my families are dead, I’ll be killed by the titans of I got out there, I’ll be experimented on if people find out about me here” she sighs and looks down, “I just wish I could be normal”

He holds onto her chin and lifts it up softly, “don’t say that” he tells her sternly, “you are good the way you are” he mumbles, struggling with his words as he isn’t good with compliments, “tch, you don’t need to be normal, and we can make a case for you, you arent a threat and there’s no need to experiment, you can just tell hange everything you know” he tells her.

A soft smile makes its way onto her lips, her bright blue eyes looking back at him, “Levi... can I stay with you?” She asks, hopefulness swirling in her orbs, trusting and slowly falling for the usual stoic man, she has a lot of trust for the man.

He hides his happiness with a mask, “of course you can Celestria, I’ll keep you safe” he says quietly, his thumb running over her cheek, his calloused thumb a contrast to her soft skin as they gaze at each other.

“Thank you Levi” she whispers, slowly leaning in, as he does the same, their lips meeting in a tender kiss, happiness washing over them both as they kiss, content with what their future holds together. She’ll always be safe in his arms.


End file.
